


Blood // Water

by Telas_Selar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism conditioning, Hannibal cares about Will but his methods are a little unorthodox, Hannigram - Freeform, I mean kind of, M/M, Season 1- Canon Divergence, Tied up Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Instead of framing Will for the murders, Hannibal decides to spare him in a slightly different way than expected.





	Blood // Water

“Please don't make me do this” were the first words out of Will's mouth the second Hannibal tore the tape off. 

“You know I have to” the psychiatrist responded quietly, as he filled a glass with a dark liquid, watching a still-blindfolded Will's panicked reactions with at least a little regret. 

“You could just let me go. I won't...tell anyone.”

“An admirable statement but one I know you cannot go through with. You are an honest man, Will. I cannot ask you to lie for me.”

“Please.”

“No.”

He tipped the glass slightly, pressing it to Will's closed lips. 

“Will, open your mouth.”

Will didn't, heart hammering against his ribcage as Hannibal sighed. 

“Just get it over with.”

After a moment, Will parted his lips, allowing the psychiatrist to tip the contents of the glass down his throat. 

He grimaced at the sharp metallic taste, but didn't ask. He knew full well what he was being fed here, but thinking about it didn't help at all. 

“You are of course wondering why I continue to do this to you” Hannibal stated, setting the glass back down, eyes roaming over Will, who wasn't fighting his bonds. In truth, Hannibal hadn't made them too tight, having taken some pity on Will. 

“Yeah, why not just frame me for your murders?” Will blurted out. “You've framed a few people no trouble.”

“They were not you.”

“What's…that supposed to mean?” Will sounded hesitant now, but not afraid. 

“It means that had I not cared for you, I would have indeed framed you. Instead, I have decided to spare you.”

“By keeping me tied up and giving me _ that?” _

“By integrating you slowly into the very same desires that call to me.”

Hannibal carefully placed the empty glass on the counter and walked over to Will, until they were mere inches apart. 

His cold fingertips brushed Will's chin softly. 

“Are you a vampire or a cannibal?” Will asked honestly unsure now. 

“Every one of us begins with the clotted blood” Hannibal responded slowly. “It will prepare you for the taste of human flesh, both raw and cooked.”

“You're mad” Will said carefully. “You're mad, and you need help.”

“No Will. I do not. But soon enough, these desires will call to you as well. And when that time comes, keeping you bound will no longer be necessary.”

As Will seethed, the psychiatrist taped his mouth shut again and moved to leave, pausing in the doorway for only a moment. 

“I love you, Will Graham..and in time, you will understand why I have chosen to do this to you.”

  
  



End file.
